Spirited Away
by Mojanbo
Summary: A parody of the studio Ghibli film Spirited Away.


Rex4Evers  
  
Spirited Away  
Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away or Yugioh. But I wish I worked in  
studio Ghibli cuz the god da** Totoro toy costs 22.95!  
Since I want to capture the original spirit of the movie, im not going to  
have that many of my notes in here. I may have more humor though.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A small car drove down the country roads to the city of Domino, Japan. The  
girl inside the back seat was curled up, looking at a small index card. The  
sunlight reached through the windows, and seemed to almost hop when the car  
went over the occasional bump in the road.  
Rin: *reading card* Dear Rin, I hope you like your new home.  
Rins Mom: Rin, were almost there.  
Rin looked up from reading her good-bye card. Although she wasnt little  
anymore, Rin was still upset about moving.  
Rin: why do we have to move? Ill miss all my friends!  
Rins Dad: its for the best. I have a new job. Anyway, youll meet new  
friends.  
Rins Mom: *points to house* see Rin, that's our new house!  
The small car suddenly screeched to a halt in front of a tunnel. Rins dad  
barely avoided hitting a statue of Snorlax.  
Rin: that's a pokemon statue! Whats it doing in a YGO fanfic? (A/N: im a  
sucker for crossovers)  
Rins Dad and Mom: *walk into tunnel* come on Rin!  
Rin: no! I like the cute statue!  
Statue: *cuts cheese*  
Rin: X_X... on second thought... *runs to other end of tunnel, where her  
parents are waiting*  
Rins Dad: looks like an abandoned theme park. DUDE WHATS THAT SMELL!  
Rins Mom: I see food! *Runs over and starts eating*  
Rins Dad: FOOOOOOODDDD! *Starts eating*  
Rins Mom: try some! Its good!  
Rin: no. I don't want pokemon meat.  
Rins Dad: well how do you know its pokemon?  
Rin: Ahh! *Runs away*  
Lights suddenly poured out of every stand and building in the abandoned  
Pokemon theme park. Rin ran (heh heh!) to her parents.  
Rins Dad (pig number 1): SNNNNNOOOORRRTTTT.  
Rin: AHHHHH!!!!!  
Rin almost tripped as she sprinted away from her parents. She ran to the  
omniscient bathhouse, but was unable to escape her horrible surroundings.  
???: You shouldnt be here. Leave now.  
Rin: but...  
???: Ill hold them off. Leave while you can. *Blows magic dust off his  
hand*  
Rin rushed over to the river only to find it filled with water, like an  
ocean. She watched a boat filled with spirits dock on the shore, the  
realized her hand was transparent.  
Rin: im dreaming im dreaming im dreaming!  
???: follow me.  
The same boy from before led Rin into an alleyway.  
???: *Holds up fruit* eat this.  
Rin: no.  
???: Don't worry. It wont turn you into a pig.  
Rin: *eats fruit* who are you?  
???: Im Rex. Ill help you get your parents back.  
Rin: so they were turned into pigs? Will I ever see them again?  
Rex: youll see them real soon, if you follow me.  
Rin followed Rex to a grassy spot near the bridge leading to the bathhouse.  
Rex: Yubaba is the one who turned your parents into pigs. *Points to  
bridge* if you hold your breath, nobody will see you. If they see you,  
Yubaba can turn you into an animal too.  
Rex: Ready? Take a deep breath... Thats right... now hold it... good.  
Rin: *holding breath* mhumm.  
As she crosses, Rin sees an aqua-haired boy dressed in a black cloak. Its  
Weevil!  
Weevil: ^_^  
Rin: ^_^  
Weevil: O_o  
Rin: O_o  
Weevil: _  
Rin: _  
Weevil: =_=  
Rin: =_= *thinks* dude that hurts  
Weevil: XD  
Duke suddenly hops in (Hes a frog)  
Duke: HIIIIIIIIII REX!!!!!!!!  
Rin: GAHHHH!  
Duke: A HUMAN!!!!!!!  
Rex: *traps Duke in a sphere* lets go. *Flies super fast*  
Serenity: (shes one of the lady spirits) *skirt flies up* gahh!  
Duke: *thinking* hellooo nurse. *Released from the sphere* What the...  
Rex: I must leave you here. See those stairs? At the bottom of the stairs  
is a boiler room. Ask Tristan, the boiler man, if you can work. Then Yubaba  
cant hurt you.  
Duke: Rex! Where are you?  
Rex: I have to go. See you soon, Rin.  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
Theres going to be romance later in the story  
HonChu: oooh!  
See u soon!  
HonChu: review! 


End file.
